lovelovelove
by Joyce-sama
Summary: Ichi and Rokka. Zero and Nina. Will it stay like that? Or will EVERYTHING change! KYAAAAAAAA! double the romance.double the fun ;
1. love hurts

I do not own Mammote! Lollipop :)

* * *

"_It's been a few months since me and Zero embarked on our journey, I can't stop thinking about Rokka. I mean I couldn't face her and tell her I'm leaving for a year! When I thought relationships were supposed to be strong, I go and make ours weak! I knew it! It was pathetic of me to leave Rokka a goodbye note, I should of told her and said goodbye. So much for love… I wonder if Zero and Nina have problems like this. I can't believe I liked Nina back then! Gosh I should of known that Zero would end up with her. But was I meant to end up with Rokka?"_

"_Uhhh Ichi? ICHI!"_

"_Huh? What now Zero?"_

"_Don't tell me your thinking about Rokka, man I cannot believe you gave in to her!"_

"_What! I didn't give in to her, It was me I was begging her to go out with me, and she finally gave in.."_

"_GYYYYAAAA!What do you mean __**begging?**__ "_

"_You don't know?... Wait I didn't tell you! Well after me and Rokka had our first relationship, I was travelling a lot, after a year she saw me as a horrible boyfriend, she broke up with me"_

"_Good on ya Ichi!" _

"_Huh, not like that you idiot! I didn't fully love her but I learnt later her true beauty inside her. And when she broke up with me, I was shattered only then have I seen her love for me.. I was blind."_

"_Ummm Ichi? You're not crying are you?"_

"_After our relationship, she didn't follow, talk or look at me ever again, a month later I saw her with Yakumo. They were holding hands, I could feel jealously building up in me, then they kissed. I filled with rage, I ran up to him and punched him."_

"_Good one!"_

"_Of course Rokka broke up with him she would never date a weakling*laughs*. But she was angry with me, despite the fact that she was angry at me I still kneeled down to her and begged. After a month of begging she gave in."_

"_Woooww.. desperate huh?"_

"_*angry* SHUTUP ZERO! NINA CAME EASY TO YOU, ROKKA CAME EASY TOO BUT THEN I MESSED UP!"_

"_Sorry"_

"_I just don't want to lose her again*sadly*"_

_**Meanwhile….**_

"_Ninaaa! Ninaa! Are you home?"_

"_Rokka? What are you doing here?"_

"_*crying* It's Zero…"_

_**To be continued..**_


	2. that idea

Hello! Fellow earthlings! I am very new to this, so please be as critical as you want! (that was a joke)

Now to the story! *dramatically*

Ichi: Joyce-sama, the disclaimer

Joyce-sama: oh can you pweddy please do it Ichi?

Ichi: Sure but remember I'm with Rokka!

Joyce-sama: not for lonnngggg*sings*

Ichi: Joyce-sama does not own Mamotte! Lollipop *glares *

-:D-

"Zero!", Nina screamed, "what happened to my boyfriend!"

"Zero?", Rokka asid wiping her tears, "Oh! I meant Ichi sorry"

"Better be, so what brings you to my house? What happened to Ichi?", Nina says curiously

"Hes gone! And your Zero is with him!", Rokka says furiously

"w-w-w-w-WHAT! Zero that jerk! If he wanted to breakup with me he could of said it!", Nina yells

Rokka is a little set back by Nina's loud voice. She walks up to Nina and slaps her.

"OWWWW what was that for?", Nina exclaimed in hurt.

Nina gave Rokka a glare, Rokka returned the favor with a smile.

"We've been dumped by the people we love", Rokka cried her smile disapearing

Nina walked up to Rokka and hugged her, Nina was a little setback when Rokka returned the bear hug. Nina stared into Rokka's eyes and saw sadness, a sadness she never saw before.

"I been dumped by the person I love , AGAIN!", Rokka was furious.

Her anger changed the air into an negative atmosphere, her wrath affected Nina and accidently turned her into a 20 year old. Nina, who was currently shocked, started to smile, a **cheeky** smile. It was Nina's turn to slap the distrought girl, and damn straight did she make the most of it.

"OWIEEEEEEEE!", Rokka cried as Nina did one of her famous slaps. "Nina", Rokka choked out in tears, " Your getting on my bad side! Don't push me! I will turn you into your eighties!".

Nina realised she got carried away and stopped, she gave Rokka a sorry smile but turned into a frown when she heard the pinkette mutter flat chest.

"AHEM, I have cleary grown a bigger chest OKAY!", Nina screeched

Rokka eyes grew wide with curiousity.

"Nina you look more curvy and kinda hot", Rokka said in a confused way considering she always thought she was hotter than Nina.

"Uh yeah, you did this with your transformation majic, I'm officially 20!", Nina replied. "I have an idea Rokka, it involves us getting the love we deserve", Nina said slyly.

"Uh Nina if it involves us cheating on our boyfriends, I don't want any part of it, and we don't know for sure if they cheated on us, they can be on a mission!", Rokka replied out of breath

"Pinky did he leave you a note?", Nina said agressively

"no", Rokka said quietly, "I didn't find one".

"Then lets join a dating service, there will be great guys who will appreciate us", Nina said with a gleam in her eyes.

Rokka just nodded, putting her full trust in Nina. She transformed herself into a 20 year old like Nina and winked. Nina was wearing a red singlet with a pale pink waist skirt decorated with pale flowers and a grey cardigan, her outfit was accesorized with a long silver heart pendant around her neck and a few chunky bracelets. While on the other hand rokka wore a peach dress that stopped at her mid thigh, the dress was also stuck on her skin showing all her curves. She didn't approve of the straps on the dress so she ripped them off, now the dress was strapless with a few ruffles. Her shoes were chunky bright redhighheels acessorized with peachy coloured ribbons and to top it off she used the straps of her dress and tied it into a bow and neatly tied it, placing in her hair (phew! Describing outfits is a lot of work!).

"You cleaned up alright", Rokka said snobishly (is that a word?) and ended with a giggle.

"yeah yeah, but its not like you did any better", Nina smirked.

The girls literally pranced down the hallway of Nina's home, If you saw them you wouldn't believe they were 20 year olds (that because they aren't , DUHHH!). They hopped on Rokka's purple scooter/bike thing (that's what Nina calls it :D), causing their skirt/dress to rise a bit. While driving by random teens (yes TEENS) were wolf whistling , causing Rokka to wink while Nina glares.

"WE DON'T NEED YOU!", Nina yelled dramatically.

This caused them to lose all the attention, which for Rokka was bad, she loved attention. Maybe Nina's Idea was going to great. Rokka didn't like how Ichi treated her before and she doesn't want that to happen again.

MEANWHILE

"Hey zero, do you think Rokka found the note?", Ichi asked hopefully.

"no", Zero replied with no emotion, this caused Ichi's face to saddened. Realising what he said Zero said, "Uh uh depends, where did you put it?"

"Well", Ichi started, " I put in on her side table where her fan is".

"Where?", Zero still doesn't remember what Rokka's room look like.

The table that is above that giant paper shredder that ate your homework once, remember!", Ichi said annoyed.

"Ohhh, wait! What!", Zero yelled, "fan, paper, paper shredder! What does this mean to you?", the blue haired boy screeched.

"OHHH CRAPP! It's probably shredered by now!", Ichi was attempting to pull out tufts of hair (lets just say he only pulled one hair piece :L).

Ichi reached into his satchel and brought out his mobile, he quickly dialed Rokka's number.

_Rokka-chan here! If your looking for me I'm probably with my AWESOME boyfriend right now, call later!_

Ichi dramatically fainted, at the thought of ruining their relationship, AGAIN!

MEANWHILE

"were here!", Nina practically yelled, scaring other humans.

They girls strutted in the reception and was greeted by a female voice.

"hi! Welcome to lovelovelove dating services, how can we help you?"

"Two smoking guys please", Rokka said cheerfully

Nina slapped her on the head.

"You don't just order two guys, you bumcrack!", Nina hissed.

The receptionist sweatdropped.

"You actually can order to hot smokin guys", the receptionist smirked….;)

-D:-KYAAAAAAA! Finished ! thanks for awesome first two reviewers, you actually made me get off my butt and write the second one. Even if one person likes my story I WILL STILL CONTINUE! Also my dream is to become a Manga artist, I actually have a story I love to produce its called Natures Goddesses (cool hey hey). Yes I draw, I love it. I should shutup now.

Agriato humans

Review please P.S. I will update soon (yes I go school -.-)


End file.
